


Thieves and Makeshift Families

by The_annoying_fangirl



Series: The Adventures of Zynobia Dova [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Father-Daughter Relationship, Thief, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_annoying_fangirl/pseuds/The_annoying_fangirl
Summary: Brynjolf tries to pickpocket Zynobia and it doesn't work out well for him. Or when Zynobia and Brynjolf become best friends and gain a brother-sister relationship





	Thieves and Makeshift Families

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this takes place in the past, Zynobia is pretty young, sixteen or seventeen, Brynjolf is about twenty. It's before Helen too!

"You'd be wise to remove your sticky fingers from my pocket before I cut them off." the young woman who Brynjolf was currently trying to pit pocket didn't even look down as she spoke to him. He cursed himself, withdrawing from her cloak and standing. He was surprised, to be honest. He had watched her down several mugs of mead in the Bea and Barb only moments ago and had assumed she was drunk. Plus she noticed the second his hand touched the deep fabric, and he knew he hadn't messed up. Hadn't been obvious. Certainly hadn't been slow considering he didn't even have the chance to feel the contents inside she was so fast. The two of them were the only ones outside and there was no way he could run to the guild without her seeing exactly where he went and he wasn't risking the guild for his own hide. 

"Sorry, Lass. Maybe I could buy you a drink in apology?" he offered. Bynjolf didn't understand. He had observed her for hours. He had assumed she was a rich maiden, daughter of some jarl or something and wanting to prove she wasn't delicate, with the way she dressed and held herself and drank, it's why he had bothered spending so much time watching her just to pickpocket her. He assumed her naive enough to carry her valuables on her and not notice when they were taken. Now he wasn't so sure. 

She lowered the hood she had been wearing for the entirety of the time time he had been watching her and he raised his eyebrows. She was beautiful. Long red hair pooled half way down her back in waves, her eyes were a pale yet vivid blue, and her smile was wonderful.

"No chance. I've had plenty, though you already know that." she said, crossing her arms. This was true, she had downed more drinks than most of the men in the thieves guild did when they were celebrating a good heist. Yet, she didn't seem effected at all.

"Now how could I possibly know that, you don't seem to have had a drop." he said.

"Don't pretend you didn't watch me in that tavern, Brynjolf." she warned. His expression turned stony, he didn't recall giving her a name.

"Don't worry, I have no plans to go to the guards or anything. Though, i'm sure you could just bribe the guards if I did anyway," she said.

"How do you know of me?" Brynjolf asked, intrigued. She studied him for a moment and he watched as her eyes sparkled under the light of the torch and her hair blew in the slight Riften breeze.

"You're more obvious than you think and I have an eye for things that want to stay hidden," she answered, shrugging.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"Names Zynobia Dova." she replied, beginning to walk and gesturing for him to follow. 

"Now that's an interesting name," he smirked, falling in step beside her.

"Isn't it just." she replied. He looked her up and down and nodded.

"I can see it now. Never done an honest day's work in your life." he said. She shrugged. 

"I worked on a farm as a kid in exchange for food... When it still wasn't enough, I cleaned em' out and skipped town." she said.

"How old were ya?" he asked.

"Seven." she smiled.

"Thats quite young for a theif." he said.

"And how old were you?" she asked.

"Not really sure, to be honest. I grew up in the business." he said.

"So what brings you to Riften?" he asked her.

"I could ask you the same. You're not exactly a local here, are you?" she asked.

"Well I wasn't born here but I've lived here for many years. Joined the thieves guild." he said.

"The thieves guild?" she asked, stopping in her tracks to look at him.

"Aye, Lass, a family of fellow crooks." he said.

"Gallus is the leader, is he not?" she asked.

"Yes, you know him?" he asked. She nodded. 

"Yeah, Gallus taught me how to pick locks and pockets and such like, forever ago. It was shortly after I robbed the farm, ran into him while I was traveling to find somewhere new to stay, he taught me a few things, brought me down to Falkreath, and left. I've run into him here and there since then, I've thought about joining up myself." she admitted. 

"Well, I haven't seen you in action but if your wealth is any indication of your skills I think we'd be able to use someone like you," he said. 

"Yeah?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Course, I'm not exactly in a position to be recruiting. You should come by the Ragged Flagon and talk to Gallus, I'm sure he'd love to see you again." Brynjolf said.

"I'd like to see him too, I may take you up on your offer." she said.

"Until then, I'll have to bid you goodnight, though I hope to see you again soon, Zynobia." he said.

"You too, Brynjolf." she replied. With that they parted ways and she smirked all the way back down to the Bee and Barb to rent a room.

~~~

"Gallus." Zynobia stood behind the guild master in the Ragged Flagon, huge smile on her young face. The man turned and returned the gesture, taking the young girl into his arms.

"Zyn, great to see you again," he said.

"You too Gallus, I hear you're making a great guild master," she said.

"Of course I am, I'm the best. So, what can I do for you?" he asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter.

"I was wondering if you'd like a new member." she said, smirking. Gallus raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna join up?" he asked, she nodded "Think you got what it takes? You have to be skilled to be in this family." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"You and I both know I'm amazing." she stated arrogantly.

"That may be, but you still need to be tested... Brynjolf has a little job to do later today, I'll have you join him."

~~~

Zynobia held back her laughter as she watched the guards drag Bran-Shei away. That was fun. She knew it was wrong, but sometimes she loved messing with people and heck if that wasn't hilarious. Partly sad, but mostly just hilarious. Brynjolf nodded appreciatively.

"Nice job, Lass. Gallus taught you well." he quipped.

"Thanks, so what do ya think?" she asked.

"I don't see why he wouldn't let you in now, after you made that trek through the rat way and passed this test with flying colors. You'll fit right in."

~~~

Gallus found Zynobia in the training room doubled over laughing as Brynjolf told her some funny story. She had abandoned her sword on the ground and Gallus was sure they hadn't trained in several hours. All the other members they had been back there for quite some time. The two younger members were clearly enjoying themselves and Gallus was glad his young prodigy had joined up where not only could he keep an eye on the girl but she could befriend some good people. Well, good people on his terms anyway. 

It had been a few months now and she seemed to be fitting in well, she and Brynjolf specifically spent a lot of time together, always getting into some sort of trouble. Zynobia looked up through her long red hair and smiled at him, her laughter dying down.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves." Gallus said, smirking.

"Aye, I was just telling Zynobia here about the job with the Argonians down in Windhelm." Brynjolf said. Gallus nodded, chuckling to himself, he knew of the story Brynjolf was telling and it was a funny one.

"I'd love to go down to Windhelm, I visited it once ages ago, it was beautiful but so cold. Hard to live there when you don't have a place to stay." she said with a shrug.

"Perfect timing on my part then, because I have a job for the two of you." he said. The two thieves stood and Gallus handed them a folder with the details. After giving them a brief summary, Zynobia was quick to leave so that she could prepare. Gallus grabbed Brynjolf's shoulder before he could follow.

"Take care of her, Bryn." he ordered.

"Always... Couldn't get my sister hurt now could we?" he asked.

"Shut up, you two, I can handle myself just fine!" Zynobia's icy yet teasing voice flooded through the hallway and they both chuckled.

"Better go, best not to keep her waiting, you know how she can be."

"I heard that!"


End file.
